Bluefur
TSG - Ep. 32 Giant Robo fight.png Bluefur was a large, bigfoot-like Toxic Mutant recruited as a general by Admiral Malkor through Vrak's behalf. He was also one of the leaders of the toxic beasts alongside Bigs. He was the largest and physically strongest among those of his kind, the Toxic Mutants. He wielded a large, double-headed club called kanabō for battle. Bluefur was a main antagonist of Power Rangers Megaforce during its second arc and one of the main seven throughout the season. History Bluefur is a bigfoot-themed Toxic Mutant created from pollution made from a toxic waste dump. He and his cohort Bigs align themselves with the Insectoids to ensure their plans to make Earth a thriving paradise of massive pollution since they need pollutants to survive. They are indirectly allied with Admiral Malkor as Vrak serves as the intermediary between the leaders of both armies. After the five initial onslaughts end up as failed attempts to put humanity out of commission, he and Bigs obtain a powerful weapon, the Aurora Box, which is in the custody of Vrak's royal family. After Dream Snatcher's death, both he and Bigs plan to upgrade themselves to eliminate the humans and the Mega Rangers once and for all. After Bigs' demise, Bluefur was destroyed by Gosei Ultimate Megazord. In Rico the Robot, Bluefur, along with Bigs and Creepox, was mentioned by Admiral Malkor while he talked with Vrak about the recent losses of their fallen comrades. Personality Bluefur tends to lose his temper if things do not go his way, somewhat like Creepox before him. He shows esteem for his kind and regards his Toxic Mutant brethren with great respect. Thanks to the influence of Warstar, especially that of Vrak, he tends to think more before going into battle. He has a very strong friendship with Bigs. After Bigs is killed, he went on a vendetta against the Power Rangers before his untimely demise. Skills and Abilities *'Strength'-Although wielding a large and powerful double club as his weapon of choice, Bluefur's main asset is his physical strength, which exceeds those of all other villains in the series save Vrak and Malkor. When he first fought the Rangers, only slight movements were required to send the Rangers flying across the battlefield. **'Aurora Empowerment': After being strengthened, Bluefur raises his battle prowess to the same level as the Ultra Mode.After being empowered by the Aurora Box, Bluefur temporarily became the most powerful enemy the Rangers had faced up until Alice and The Messenger came along. When empowered, it took just three strikes of his club to completely disassemble the Gosei Grand Megazord. *'Durability'-Bluefur has thick fur and even thicker skin that meant that energy slashes from the Robo Blade had no effect and the full-on Knight Dynamic attack merely knocked him down and caused him minimal pain. However, the Ultimate Command Ship's lasers and the Ultimate Laser Cannon were able to cause him actual pain. *'Brutal Bash': Bluefur can use his own body to batter his foes like a massive ham. *'Toxin Scattering': Since his body is made of sludge, Bluefur can poison all life by generating noxious fumes and scattering them through Bigs, with deadly health effects to all those who come in contact with it, except for his own race. *'Final Stomp': Bluefur can generate massive foot-shaped energy waves which blast his enemies away and apart. This is his most powerful attack, knocking down all six Rangers with three stomps. *'Double Rumble': Bluefur strikes the opponent swiftly and repeatedly with his massive double club. *'Last Stand Wrath Yield': Bluefur can fuel himself with rage due to the death of a comrade and use his seething ire to amplify his overall power even further. Arsenal *'Club'-Bluefur wields a massive double club that can knock down Rangers with single swings. **'Toxic Fireball': Bluefur combines his club with Bigs' scepter-like cane and they collectively launch a mighty purple-hued flaming orb at their enemies by combining their energy. **'Aurora Blast': The most powerful attack of the entire Toxic Mutant army. Bluefur positions himself behind Bigs while he charges energy within his twin staffs in order to aim a focused energy blast in the shape of the Toxic Mutant badge. A single blast wiped out all five Rangers and Robo Knight. **'Energy Empowerment'-Bluefur can charge up the end of his staff with light purple energy and swing it with absolute force. The only way to counter it was with an energy slash from the Robo Blade. Power Bluefur is the most powerful of the Toxic Mutants. Appearances * Power Rangers Megaforce **Episode 8: Robo Knight **Episode 10: Man and Machine **Episode 12: Last Laugh **Episode 13: Dream Snatcher **Episode 14: Gosei Ultimate **Episode 16: Rico the Robot See Also Category:PR Villains Category:Toxic Beasts Category:Warstar (Megaforce) Category:PR Generals Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:PR Arc Bosses